


Burning Up

by Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Coast to Coast, Crack Fic, Multi, O’Knutzy, O’Knutzy drabble, Romantic evening gone wrong, Sweater weather, lumosinlove, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends/pseuds/Werewolves_are_friends_not_fiends
Summary: Leo and Logan plan out a romantic evening that goes intensely awry when Finn arrives home.
Relationships: Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara, Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coast To Coast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150220) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



“Oh, hello there,” Finn said, stunned as he stood in the doorway, gazing at the scene before him. Leo in the kitchen was always a good start to an evening, especially in a fitted dress shirt rolled to his elbows. I’m so fucking lucky, thought Finn. 

“Hey, babe,” Leo responded with a glance over his shoulder at one of his lovers, which was quite a feat seeing as Logan was staging The Great Return of the Snuggly Backpack Extraordinaire. Finn looked on fondly, seeing his boys so close was one of Finn’s favorite things in the world. 

It was then Finn noticed the various candles scattered across the room, casting a lovely low light about the room as the warm flames flickered away, unaware of the romantic tension in the room. 

Finn slowly sauntered over to his lovers, though the besotted look in his eyes belied his confident swagger and Leo would be damned if he didn’t notice the blip. The corner of his mouth turned to a smirk that he tried to hide as he turned back to the burner, turning it down so the sauce in the pot bubbled down to a low simmer. 

Logan relinquished his vice of a grip on Leo’s back and pivoted to give Finn a soft yet slightly sultry kiss. Logan and Leo each took one of Finn’s hands and led him to the living room where they plopped him on the sofa. With Finn on the couch, each other boy dropped unceremoniously onto the floor beside him, kissing up his hands and arms, neither of which had been let go. 

“When did you two have the time to plan this out?” Finn questioned even as his breath became short from the attention being paid to the delicate skin of his palm. “I was only gone for like an hour.” 

“We work quickly,” Leo muttered against Finn’s skin. 

“Yeah, Fish,” Logan added. “Communicate to score.” He winked at the redhead. 

“No hockey metaphors during sexy time!!!” Finn whined petulantly. 

Suddenly, Leo flung backwards with a surprised laugh and hit the coffee table hard. The jolt of the Baby Giant’s weight caused the daintily-perched votives to fly off the table and onto the floor. 

“Oh my god, fire!!!” Finn yelped, startled out of his stupor. 

“FIRE!!!” Logan yelled unhelpfully as he was rooted to the spot. Unfortunately for the carpet, Leo was also frozen to the ground, still laughing over an unfunny hockey reference that surely should not have matter considering the literal fire going on. 

This left Finn to leap off the back of the couch and grab the fire extinguisher, which, fortunately, was in the closet in the hallway off of the living room. Who would have thought that Finn of all people would be the one to jump into helpful action. 

When he got back into the living room, Leo burst in at the same time (thank God for open-floor plans) with water, finally having broken out of his hysteria. Logan was, hilariously, trying to beat the absolute shit out of the carpet with a shoe, presumably in an effort to literally tamp out the fire. 

“Lo, move!” Finn yelled and Logan leapt out of the way just in time for Finn to unleash the unlimited wrath of a fire extinguisher onto the unwillingly dying carpet. 

Once the flame was put out, the room was silent barring a soft sizzling sound. Leo then dumped the bowl of water he brought in onto the scorched patch, earning him a ridiculous sizzle. As the sizzle rang through the air, all three boys burst into uncontrollable laughter. 

“Oh my Jesus fucking Christ,” Finn wheezed. 

“What the fuck just happened?!” Leo gasped, still trying to wrap his head around the event that just played out. Logan was completely inconsolable. 

“You yeeted the romantic candles onto the apparently highly flammable carpet is what you did,” Finn wipes his eyes of their mirthful tears. 

“Yeeted,” Logan was launched back into hysterics, clutching his stomach as he started shaking in mirth. 

“I’m so sorry, guys,” Leo looked down guiltily. “I wanted this to be a romantic date night for us.” 

“Oh my god, baby, this was so much better. It was hilarious!” Finn said in response to Leo’s pout. “And we didn’t even set off the fire alarms so it’s all good.” Logan became relatively somber and started rubbing soothing circles into Leo’s back. 

“All good?! There is a permanent scorch mark on our carpet!” Leo screeched. This unwittingly set all of them off into a fit of laughter once again as they all fell into a pile on the sofa, the soft stench of smoke hanging in the air for the rest of the evening. 

Epilogue

One chilly evening, while all of the Lions were at O’Knutzy’s humble residence, one Captain Sirius Black made the foolish error of questioning the scorch mark. Needless to say, Finn, Leo, and Logan were incapacitated by laughter for the next several minutes. The only things that could be fully understood amidst the laughter were the two words of “yeet” and “yeeted”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly O’Knutzy drabble!!! Come yell at me on tumblr @unadulteratedpaperparadise or on the Sweater Weather discord! We have a lot of fun!!!


End file.
